Sun & Moon oneshot for Advanceshipping Week 2016
by FSOA
Summary: This oneshot was originally written for Advanceshipping Week 2016, but that didn't happen. This story is about Ash and May spending time together on November 14, 2016, the night of the super moon.


Sun & Moon oneshot for Advanceshipping Week 2016

 **(A/N You know how I said I was tired of Pokémon, I take that back. Advanceshipping week has piqued my interest again in Pokémon and more specifically, a romance between Ash and May. I will be writing drabbles for Advanceshipping week. Stay tuned, folks!)**

 **(A/N #2 This story relates to the super moon that happened on November 14** **th** **, 2016.)**

"THERE IS A SUPER MOON TODAY?!" May exclaimed after she checked the computer in the Pokémon Center in Petalburg City. They had just entered the town the hour before. She was surprised that today, November 14th 2016, had a super moon that night. Taking into consideration that her, Ash, Brock, and Max have been traveling for a rather long time, she realized that they simply never ever paid attention to the super moon and its announcements. But she decided that today was going to be different. She had decided that Ash and her would watch the super moon together. She didn't care that if Brock and or Max were there as well, she just wanted to watch it with Ash. She wasn't sure if Ash knew what a super moon was or would even be interested in such an event. But she asked anyway, just to be sure.

"Ash, there is a super moon tonight, do you want to see it with me?"

Ash was busy waiting outside the operating room in the pokémon center. His pokémon were in a battle, and he had barely won that battle. He wasn't paying attention to May at all he was asleep. The battle had made him extremely tired after the adrenaline that was in his bloodstream disappeared. He had passed out in one of the chairs outside of the operating room. May had not noticed that Ash had fallen asleep and had asked him and was getting mad that Ash was not listening. **(A/N Probably because he was asleep.)**

"Ash, are you listening? Ash? ASH WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?!"

Ash had actually had woken up and had fallen out of his seat because he had jumped about 3 feet after getting that wake up call.

"May, why did you have to wake me up like that?" Ash had complained as he pulled himself off of the floor.

"Sorry, Ash. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to see the super moon with me tonight."

He went silent for several moments, as if pondering whether he wanted to say yes or no. The uncertainty in his eyes showed, as if he was weighing the consequences of saying yes or no to May's request. May pressed closer towards Ash, wanting an answer to his question.

"So, what is it? Yes or No?"

"Well, May. I..."

Nurse Joy had just walked out of the operating room, looking exhausted and satisfied. She walked over towards Ash and May with a clipboard, a stack of papers in the clipboard, and a pen. May assumed that the papers in the clipboard were forms that Ash needed to sign for the treatment of his pokémon. She felt bad for Ash because he had to fill all those forms out.

Ash had went glassy-eyed and his mouth slightly agape. May realized that Ash had realized that he had to sign all of those papers. And if May knew Ash, she knew that signing forms was his least favorite thing to do. Reading also was not his thing.

"Oh boy." He muttered as he eyed the clipboard with all the forms on it, getting closer with each passing second.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy asked him.

"Yes, that's me." Ash replied, with resignation. May knew that he was going to hate the next hour or so of his life, mainly because of the fact he had to do thing he hated, which was signing forms. May saw Brock walking towards Nurse Joy, roses in one hand and hearts for eyes. May automatically knew what was going to happen.

Nurse Joy then handed the sheaf of forms and the pen to Ash, and said to him,

"Your pokémon are completely fine and quite unharmed. The only reason your pokémon are fine after this intense of a battle because you trained them well and took very good care of them. Even if I know that you are a good trainer, Pokémon Center HQ can't see that so we have to make you sign these forms to prove that you are a capable trainer who takes care of their pokémon. Currently, your pokémon are in recovery. Please do not disturb them whatsoever. It is vital that they get their rest. Now if you excuse me, I have to go run some errands."

She turned around and headed to the counter to relieve her chansey from duty when she was approached by Brock, in his love struck state and said to her,

"Do you have a burn heal, because you are on fire."

She responded, "Well, I am a pyro technician.

From where she was standing, May could see a blush on the nurse's face. She thought to herself, _"I don't think anyone has ever done, or said that to her, at all. Or she is also easily impressed. Could be either or both"_ She then saw Max out of the corner of her eye, getting up and on his way to yank Brock from Nurse Joy. May realized this and went over to Max on the other side of the room.

"Max, let the two be. Who knows, Brock might get lucky and you won't have to drag him away by the ear anymore."

"But. I like dragging Brock away from the ear, it is fun."

"Max, listen to me. Brock has having the experience of his lifetime. He is talking to girl that hasn't rejected him in five seconds. So let him have his moment, alright."

Max sullenly replied, "Alright." He then walked over to where he was originally sitting and started where he left off in the Trainer magazine he was reading prior to him getting up.

May went back over to Ash, who was still going through the forms steadily, but he still had a lot to go through. She sat down beside him and asked,

"Do you want any help with filling out all these forms?"

May saw the gratitude in Ash's face when she asked him that particular question.

"Yes. Thank you, May."

"You're welcome, Ash."

While May and Ash filled out the forms together, (Ash signed his name and proofread the forms May had filled out.) May had asked Ash,

"There is a super moon today. Do you want to see it with me?"

"You know what, why not. You helped me with signing all of these forms. I probably would have been stuck here forever if it weren't for you."

May was ecstatic and would have been doing cartwheels or whatever she did when she was happy, but instead she kept her composure.

"Awesome"

She looked at the clock behind them, checking to see what the time was. It was 5:24 PM. She realized it was time.

"Ash, it's time to go. It will show up any second."

"Alright May, you know where to go. Right"

"Yes, Ash. I do know where I'm going."

She dragged Ash from his seat and headed towards the door. She saw Brock still macking **(A/N chatting it up. Is this word just a Pittsburgh thing? Just asking.)** with Nurse Joy. She called over to Brock,

"Hey, Brock, Max, the super moon is about to show. You guys interested?"

Max shrugged wordlessly and walked over to May, while Brock asked Nurse Joy,

"You want to go?"

"Why not."

Nurse Joy put up the "Back in a bit" sign up on the door to the Pokémon Center and locked the door, so nobody would sneak into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy suggested to the others,

"There is a ladder in the back that leads to the roof that is used for maintenance. We could go and watch it there."

Nurse Joy led the group to the back of the Pokémon Center and unlocked the fence that covered up the bottom of the ladder a bit so no random people would be able to climb up to the top. Ash, Brock, and Max went up first, so they were able to help Nurse Joy and May up when they reached the top.

"Hey, it looks like someone has been spending time here."

Ash had motioned to the empty beer bottles and the folding chairs that were propped up against what appeared to be an industrial A/C unit.

Ash and Brock dragged the chairs over. There were six of them, but they only grabbed five, mainly because that there were only five people on the roof of the Pokémon Center.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say someone is living on the roof of the Pokémon Center." Ash commented as he kicked a beer bottle away from where he put a chair down, facing east.

Everyone sat down and looked at the sky. The **sun** was blood red and looked huge as it disappeared from the darkening sky. And then, the **moon** had risen and replaced the sun's spot in the sky. It looked rather big and imposing as it flitted between the buildings of Petalburg City. The time spent on the roof was wordless, mainly because everyone was focused on the sky, and didn't want to disturb the little serenity and tranquility that was there in the big city. The moon had eventually had risen up into the sky and by then, it was kind of decided that it was time to get back down.

May noticed that Ash's chair had somehow moved closer during that time frame as she got up.

The group tossed the empty beer bottles in the dumpster on the ground that had been left open. They also put the chairs back in their original place. When they left, the roof was tidier than when they first came up. Once everyone was down, and Nurse Joy had locked the fence that was supposed to keep people off the roof of the Pokémon Center, Ash had decided to speak.

"Thank you May. Without you, we would have probably ignored the super moon that had occurred today. It was awesome up there and the moon itself also looked awesome.

"You guys are all welcome."

After those words were said, May shivered and started to sneeze. Nurse Joy heard the sneeze and unlocked the door and motioned inside.

"May, you're going to catch cold. Please get inside."

Ash nudged May towards the door and was able to get her inside. Brock and Max had headed in already were about to sleep. Nurse Joy locked the door and turned off the lights. The Pokémon Center was then closed for the night.

May had become rather tired, and she thought she heard Ash saying to her,  
"May, that was a lot of fun. I hope we get to do that more often, but just the two of us."

Ash had successfully gotten May to the room and placed her into her bunk bed. May immediately started to snore and started to dream about her and Ash being together in the near future.

THE END

 **(A/N This took much longer than I had expected. The main cause of that delay was that life happened. I intended this to go up yesterday, the last day of Advanceshipping week, but clearly that didn't happen.)**


End file.
